La Petite Mort (INA TRANS)
by inayasalsa
Summary: Luhan tak dapat mengatakan bahwa segalanya yang ia lihat adalah nyata. Sehun tak bisa mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa sebenarnya ia bukanlah seorang teman khayalan. HUNHAN.ychological!Au.
1. Inutile et Indispensable

LA **PETITE** MORT

 **Original Story : Carcinogenia**

Translation : whirlwindseu (inayasalsa)

Okay, first of all thanks to Carcinogenia-nim atas izinnya buat nulis terjemahan Indonesia La Petite Mort. Fanficnya kece banget, diksinya bagus meski beberapa agak sulit dipahami tapi ya…itulah indahnya sastra*uhuk* Aku udah janji buat nerjemahin ff ini sepersis mungkin, tapi karena bahasa Inggris terkadang gak bisa diterjemahkan secara mentah mentah ke bahasa Indonesia, tetap ada kalimat yang aku terjemahkan agak beda dari versi asli Inggrisnya. Tapi aku janji, itu TIDAK AKAN mengubah alur maupun isi cerita dan aku juga GAK BAKAL nambahin atau ngurangin di INA Trans ini.

Ok then, happy reading guys!

P.S : Story fully belongs to Carcinogenia, I just own the translation. NO COPY CAT even for the translated one, please.

ENJOY.

 **DESCRIPTION**

Luhan tak dapat mengatakan bahwa segalanya yang ia lihat adalah nyata.

Sehun tak bisa mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa sebenarnya ia bukanlah seorang teman khayalan.

.

.

 **1\. INUTILE ET INDISPENSABLE (Berguna dan Sangat Dibutuhkan)**

Kehidupan Luhan ibarat segudang suara dan pilihan-pilihan yang tidak sepenuhnya milik ia sendiri.

Ketika seorang siswa teladan yang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik di sebuah sekolah swasta memutuskan bahwa bunuh diri adalah pilihan yang baik, orang-orang berasumsi bahwa itu adalah pilihan terburuk yang pernah mereka buat. Luhan, bagaimanapun, tidak bisa tidak setuju lebih jauh. Bunuh diri adalah sebuah putusan yang ia ambil yang memang sebenarnya adalah pilihannya. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang pada akhirnya bisa ia lakukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Orang-orang kerap kali menganggap bunuh diri adalah tindakan egois, namun di matanya, yang egois adalah mereka –orang-orang. Mereka tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan, tetapi ketika kau mati itu mereka bertindak seolah dulu mereka tak pernah berhenti menanyakan apa yang kau rasakan. Itu hanyalah sebuah permainan yang berdasar atas kesalahan dan menyalahkan, tapi itu tidak akan berhenti.

Luhan bisa saja mengatakan padamu tentang 21 digit pertama dari nilai bilangan _phi_. Dia bisa membacakan Shakespeare persis seperti ia membaca dari naskah. Dia tidak pernah keluar rumah sampai malam, dan ia menjalani kehidupan sosialnya dengan sangat seimbang. Itu adalah jawaban yang orang lain akan berikan padamu andai kau bertanya pada mereka tentang Xiao Luhan.

Bagaimanapun, jika kau bertanya pada Luhan tentang dirinya, ia hanya akan menjawabmu dengan tiga hal berikut ini:

Dia tidak yakin sepenuhnya bahwa segala hal yang ia lihat adalah berupa kenyataan.

Meskipun banyak memar dan goresan menghiasi tubuhnya, sebenarnya ia tidak pernah melukai dirinya sendiri.

Ia hendak menginjak 18 tahun dan ia masih mempunyai seorang teman khayalan.

Dia akan menjawab dengan tiga hal di atas seandainya mereka bertanya, tetapi tidak ada yang pernah melakukannya.

Jadi, pada malam ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 dengan membawa novel Jane Austin dan segenggam _vicodin_ , Luhan dari sekolah asrama Westerbury bunuh diri.

.

.

 _ **12 JANUARI 2015 (97 HARI SEBELUM KEMATIAN)**_

"Luhan, jika kau tetap tidak tidur, aku bersumpah aku akan tidur di lantai."

"Mengapa juga kau butuh tidur?"

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kaulah yang menciptakanku."

"Mungkin seharusnya aku batal menciptakanmu."

"Wow. Mencoba untuk membunuh seseorang yang bahkan hanya ada di pikiranmu. Kau benar-benar gila, bukan?"

Meskipun keadaan ruangan gelap gulita, Luhan tahu Sehun bisa melihat bibirnya yang cemberut. Mereka sudah melakukan percakapan tentang jangan-sebut-aku-gila berkali-kali dan meskipun Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun mengatakan itu hanya karena ia percaya dirinya seperti itu, itu membuat Luhan sedikit berpikir bahwa ia memang seperti itu –gila.

Ia merasakan tangan dingin Sehun melingkari pinggangnya dan sebuah dagu yang runcing menekan pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Itu membuatku sakit kepala. Pergilah tidur." Nada suara Sehun yang bosan seperti biasanya terdengar selagi ia memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut pada puncak kepala Luhan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih dari laki-laki yang lebih kecil. Ini bukan hal yang baru untuk Luhan. Setiap malam tanpa gagal, Sehun akan menjauh darinya. Jika ia memikirkan itu cukup lama, ia mungkin bisa menebak jenis internalisasi kebencian terhadap diri sendiri seperti apakah yang membuatnya mengabaikan diri sendiri dan menciptakan sesosok makhluk khayalan setiap malamnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Momen di mana Sehun memeluknya atau memberikannya ciuman selamat malam, Luhan dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sehun adalah nyata; seseorang yang nyata dengan ketampanan luar biasa yang peduli padanya.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

"Skizofrenia dan narsisme. Kita harus memperbaharui riwayatmu."

"Sehun…"

"Tidurlah, Luhan."

Itu tidak lama sampai Luhan jatuh tertidur dengan begitu cepat dan sebuah suara lembut mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu' dibisikkan pada telinga laki-laki yang lebih kecil.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan sebuah lengan yang berat menekan perutnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menebak bahwa itu mungkin adalah Sehun.

"Luhan, aku ada di pikiranmu. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Saatnya sekolah." Setiap hari tanpa gagal, Luhan selalu dibangunkan oleh Sehun. Entah itu sengaja atau tidak, Luhan selalu terbangun karena belaian Sehun pada baju tidurnya atau rambutnya.

Mengangkat tubuhnya yang penuh rasa sakit dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya yang dulu pernah ia bagi. Ia memiliki seorang teman satu kamar sebelumnya, tetapi percakapan Luhan dengan Sehun yang bervariasi terlihat seperti dialog satu arah saja oleh orang lain, membuat teman sekamarnya yang bertutur lembut pergi dari Luhan. Joonmyeon adalah namanya.

Ritual sehari-hari yang wajib untuk Luhan adalah berdiri di depan cermin dan meneliti tubuhnya. Setiap pagi ia selalu terbangun dan mendapat memar atau luka yang berbeda. Dokter di sekolah berkata bahwa ia mengalami kondisi langka yang menyebabkannya mencakar dirinya sendiri saat malam hari. Bagaimanapun Luhan tahu itu tidak benar. Sebuah kamera perekam sederhana pernah dipasang untuk merekam apa yang terjadi di malam hari dan hasil rekaman itu menjelaskan pada Luhan bahwa pada kenyataannya dia sangat tenang saat tertidur. Luka baru hari ini adalah bekas tapak tangan berwarna merah terang di lehernya. Luka yang baru mulai membentuk sebuah bilur di kulit sensitifnya. Untungnya, luka itu hanyalah sebuah penampakannya saja, Luhan tidak merasakan sakit di area itu.

"Luka apa kali ini?" Suara Sehun mengejutkan Luhan dan memecah keheningan. Seharusnya Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri tak terduga di sampingnya, tapi Luhan tidak pernah siap terutama ketika ia dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

"Hanya bekas tapak tangan. Ini tidak sakit." Luhan menggerakkan jarinya melewati kulit pucat dan halusnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari refleksi wajah Sehun di cermin. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi tampaknya bergeming setiap kali Luhan memperhatikan kulitnya yang terluka.

"Berapa usiamu, Sehun?"

"Berapapun yang kau mau."

"Baiklah. Kau cukup tua untuk kupanggil Sehunnie."

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya tanda ia jijik. Refleksi dirinya yang tanpa cacat masih tetap tampan bahkan dengan tampangnya yang seperti itu

"Aku harap kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

.

.

Berpakaian untuk beraktivitas hari ini berarti memakai celana ketat yang sama seperti yang ia kenakan setiap hari dan sebuah jaket yang bagian bahunya terasa empuk –jaket yang sama juga. Seragam sekolah dalam beberapa keadaan adalah solusi untuk ketidaktahuan atas apa yang akan dikenakan.

Ia menarik sebuah syal tebal dan mengalungkan di lehernya, bersiap untuk hari ini. Hanya 8 jam sampai segalanya akan kembali menjadi dia dan Sehun lagi.

Ia menoleh ke arah tempat tidur di mana Sehun berada. Lelaki yang tenang itu sedang berbaring dengan posisi terbalik –kaki di kepala ranjang –sementara ia membolak-balik majalah yang sudah Luhan baca.

"Luhan. Maafkan aku." Ucapan yang terrdengar tiba-tiba itu meruntuhkan pertahanan Luhan. Sehun tidak pernah menyatakan padanya selamat tinggal. Mereka telah saling memahami bahwa Sehun selalu di sini, dia hanya tidak akan keluar sampai mereka tinggal berdua saja.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya maafkan aku."

-TBC-

A/N : Just a short introduction. Other chapters will be longer. Leave a vote or comment for more chapters and faster updates!

T/N : Voila! Selesai satu chap. Gimana? Aku butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian. Chapter 2 udah selesai di translate, tapi belum tahu di publish apa enggak hehe. Itu tergantung minat kalian. Aku bakal pantau dari jumlah review, follow, dan favorite. Kalau gak mencukupi target mungkin aku bakal delete aja, sorry. Jadi jangan lupa review nya yaa. Dan kalau ada yang mau nanya2 atau minta link ff aslinya bisa pm aku ya ^^ See you.

520


	2. A Tes Souhaits (Bless You)

_**2\. A TES SOUHAITS (Bless You)**_

 _ **15 JANUARI 2015 (94 HARI SEBELUM KEMATIAN)**_

Jika Luhan memang benar-benar tidak memiliki teman, dokter mungkin telah menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak laki-laki itu, tapi dugaan mereka tertahan karena hubungan Luhan dengan dunianya sangat normal.

Untuk beberapa alasan Luhan tidak menyukai Byun Baekhyun, tapi bukan berarti ia membencinya juga. Byun Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang membuatmu berpapasan dengannya hari ini lalu 20 tahun kemudian ketika kau menyewa sebuah apartemen bersamanya kau akan menanyai dirimu sendiri, _bagaimana ia bisa menjadi yang paling aku sukai?_

Luhan dan Baekhyun menyantap makan siang mereka sepanjang perjalanan ke sebuah halaman kosong setiap hari sejak mereka bertemu. Luhan menyukai ruangan terbuka, Baekhyun menyukai pengawasan minim di tempat itu yang mengizinkannya untuk merokok.

Luhan telah menganggap Baekhyun semacam sahabatnya. Ia tak pernah benar-benar berbagi tentang dirinya secara personal dan detail dan ia tak pernah bercerita tentang Sehun. Itu merupakan bagian dari dinamika mereka –untuk hanya duduk dalam keheningan –kecuali salah satu dari mereka benar-benar butuh bicara kepada yang lainnya. Dalam kasus Luhan, semua orang selalu tahu jika ada sesuatu yang baru mengenai dirinya entah ia mengenal mereka atau tidak. Dalam kasus Baekhyun, tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang dia. Luhan pernah menduga bahwa Baekhyun berada di sekitarnya hanya untuk mengambil atensi orang-orang, tetapi momen-momen mereka di halaman kosong itu selalu meyakinkannya bahwa Baekhyun dengan jujur menikmati keberadaannya. Di tempat itu tidak ada yang berspekulasi, tidak ada yang harus tahu. Sebagai seseorang yang dengan senang hati berbagi cerita kepada orang asing, Luhan justru merahasiakan tentang hidupnya dari seseorang yang sesungguhnya ia kenal.

Udara terasa dingin seperti biasa. Luhan telah mengenakan syal warna merah yang sama selama beberapa hari. Bahan wol yang membuat gatal menyembunyikan kulit memarnya. Baekhyun memakai seragam sekolah. Kain kuningnya yang norak telah dimodel sedemikian di beberapa tempat untuk menonjolkan bentuk tubuh Baekhyun. Jemarinya yang nyaris membiru mengapit sepuntung rokok tanpa tenaga, asapnya jatuh berhembus menuju rerumputan.

"Pernahkan kau berpikir tentang kehidupan setelah mati, Luhan?"

"Kehidupan…setelah mati?"

"Ya. Seperti hantu dan sejenis itu. Apakah kau mempercayai salah satunya?"

"Aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan itu."

"Itu adalah omong kosong. Dan lagi, kau tidak pernah tahu. Beberapa jalang yang depresi pasti telah menjajakan dirinya di masa lalu…dan masih berkeliaran di lorong-lorong mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya baik." Baekhyun menertawai kata-katanya sendiri. Itu adalah hal pertama yang ia katakan pada Luhan setelah berhari-hari tapi entah bagaimana itu tidak terasa buruk.

.

.

.

Mungkin hanyalah ketidakstabilan mental atau masalah remaja biasa, tapi ada hari-hari di mana Luhan suka bertingkah seperti ia bukanlah dirinya sendiri. Dia berkeliaran di koridor, sebuah lagu berputar di kepalanya selagi ia berjalan. Ia tahu di mana ia berada tapi dalam pikirannya, ia berada di dimensi lain; sebuah tempat seperti lokasi MV. Bahkan jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi di dimensi lain, entah bagaimana itu akan terasa romantic atau berseni, memiliki arti. Bagaimanapun ketika ia kembali pada kenyataan, ia menyadari bahwa ia hanya sedang berjalan sepanjang koridor –dan itu tidak ada artinya.

.

.

"Sehun, apa pendapatmu tentang hantu?" Luhan berada di pangkuan Sehun. Ingatannya tentang bagaimana rupa Sehun memudar. Alih-alih melihat figurnya yang tampan, Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain merasakan bahwa ia pernah melihat Sehun tapi tidak dalam wujud yang sesungguhnya. Namun meski begitu, ia tidak khawatir. Terkadang ia merasa sangat bingung ketika membayangkan semua tentang Sehun, tapi dalam waktu singkat ia akan mengingat semuanya kembali. Beberapa hari terakhir ia merasa kekurangan –ingatan akan Sehun. Ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah Sehun, dan sentuhan Sehun seolah terasa samar alih-alih nyata dan berkelanjutan.

"Hantu? Mengapa kau bertanya?" Sehun memainkan jarinya di antara helaian rambut Luhan. Mereka telah berada di posisi ini untuk beberapa lama.

"Tidak ada alasan. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku berhenti untuk menjadi _ada_."

"Sehun, tolong biarkan aku sekali saja berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak ada dalam pikiranku. Tolong bertingkahlah seolah kau teman nyataku."

"Baiklah…aku…bermain _video games_?" Sesegera mungkin setelah kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutnya, bibir Luhan melengkung membentuk satu senyuman.

"Oh ya? _Games_ apa?"

"Grand Theft…apa itu…Halo?" Tawa Luhan menggema di dinding ruangan. Sudah lama sejak ia tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Itu suatu kecelakaan, tapi itu hal yang baik juga. Mungkin Luhan terlalu kesepian, atau mungkin ia terlalu serius dalam berpura-pura. Luhan menemukan dirinya mencium sebuah bibir yang dingin dan padat. Tidak begitu nyaman, tapi familiar dalam waktu yang sama. Bibir Sehun.

Perpisahan bibir mereka lebih disengaja daripada saat pertemuannya. Mata Luhan membesar saat ia menatap Sehun balik, tapi kembali mengecil ketika ia menyadari ia telah mencium teman khayalannya dan lebih lagi ketika ia sadar fakta bahwa figur wajah Sehun tidak hanya kembali, tapi terlihat secara detail. Luhan dapat menghitung tiap helai bulu mata, menjejaki setiap detail dari wajah Sehun.

"Sehun…wajahmu. Sudah kembali. Kau tampan…" Luhan mengira imajinasinya sudah terlampau gila. Dia mengira akan ada satu ciuman lain. Dia mengira semua hal kecuali Sehun akan menghilang.

Bagaimanapun, ketika ia kembali pada kenyataan, ia sedang terduduk sendiri di kasurnya. Dan tentang Sehun, ia tidak ada.

Sehun menghilang selama empat hari.

- **TBC** -

T/N : chapter kedua untuk kalian guys! Seperti biasanya kalau kalian punya kritik/saran atau pertanyaan, silahkan di sampaikan. Bisa lewat pm atau review. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak juga ya, see you!

P.S: di sini Baekhyun gimana gimana gitu aih gemes. Aku suka sama karakter baek dan segenap kalimat (sok) puitisnya di ff ini (?)


	3. Fait Accompli

**3\. FAIT ACCOMPLI (KENYATAAN YANG TERCAPAI)**

 _ **16 JANUARI 2015 (93 HARI SEBELUM KEMATIAN)**_

Luhan dapat merasakan panas dari kopi membakar tangannya lewat cup ketika ia duduk di cafe. Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi keluar setelah menyadari sikapnya yang berbeda dan memar ungu segar yang menghiasi bibir dan dagunya. Meskipun Luhan bilang ia tidak merasakan atau mengetahui apa-apa, Baekhyun yakin ia telah dipukul oleh seseorang.

 _ **17 JANUARI 2015 (92 HARI SEBELUM KEMATIAN)**_

Luhan menolak untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Setelah inspeksi yang mendalam di depan cermin, ia menyadari bahwa ia memiliki beberapa memar yang menghiasi wajah bagian bawahnya. Normalnya, ia tak akan peduli pada memar-memar, tapi yang satu ini mengingatkannya akan Sehun. Semua yang ingin ia lakukan adalah melupakan Sehun…atau membawanya kembali lagi.

 _ **18 JANUARI 2015 (91 HARI SEBELUM KEMATIAN)**_

Memar-memar di tubuhnya mulai menguning dan Luhan telah mengambil langkah meditasi untuk membawa Sehun kembali. Bagaimana sulit itu bisa terjadi untuk mengambil kembali apa yang telah kau ciptakan sendiri?

 _ **19 JANUARI 2015 (90 HARI SEBELUM KEMATIAN)**_

Orang-orang memperhatikan Luhan ketika ia melewati koridor. Dua hari telah berlalu sejak ia mengarantina dirinya di asrama dan penampilannya saat kembali sangat mengerikan. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dengan memar-memar di bibirnya yang memudar. Bagi orang lain, itu terlihat seperti Luhan telah terlibat perkelahian dan mungkin sangat malu untuk datang ke sekolah karena ia kalah. Bagaimanapun, mereka tahu Luhan dianggap penting oleh para murid. Tidak ada yang menyentuhnya, hanya membicarakan dan mengetahui tentang dirinya.

 _ **20 JANUARI 2015 (89 HARI SEBELUM KEMATIAN)**_

"Luhan, aku tahu aku terlihat seperti seorang bajingan. Juga, aku bukan teman yang baik. Tapi…kau tahu kau bisa bercerita padaku bila sesuatu terjadi, kan? Aku tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan temanku –tidak ada niatan seperti itu –tapi kau terlihat kacau. Sangat kacau." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian di antara mereka setelah hari ke lima Luhan tidak mau mengakui dunianya. Dia berada di sisi Luhan setiap hari dan bahkan –dengan agresif –menghapus rumor tentang Luhan yang memiliki kekasih kasar dan ia putus dengannya.

"Aku baik. Hanya…lelah." Itu bukan suatu kebohongan. Luhan lelah luar biasa. Antara bangun bagi dan melakukan rutinitasnya, Luhan hampir tidak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk sesuatu yang lain.

"Sebanyak aku membenci untuk membiarkanmu bersembunyi lagi, kurasa kau harus beristirahat. Mungkin tidur siang? Itu tidak buruk lagipula. Kau seorang pemimpi, Luhan, tapi saat ini kau terlihat kacau."

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

Luhan diperkirakan akan lebih senang melihat Sehun duduk di tempat tidurnya ketika ia pulang sekolah, tapi yang terjadi adalah ia merasakan kekalahan.

Tidak ada percakapan satu sama lain. Itu lebih mudah bagi Luhan untuk duduk di lantai di antara kaki Sehun yang memijat bahu lelahnya. Ini berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Luhan yakin ia memiliki banyak hal untuk dikatakan dan ditanyakan, tapi ia tidak berani memberikan Sehun satu pertanyaan pun. Ia merasa seperti seolah helaan napas pendek saja dapat menghilangkan Sehun, dan meski ia tengah bingung dan marah luar biasa, ia tak pernah ingin Sehun pergi lagi.

Ketika udara membaur dengan hela napas pendek dan Luhan menangis dalam diam, Sehun berdeham.

"Baumu seperti rokok." Itu sebuah kalimat sederhana, tapi begitu bermakna untuk keduanya.

"Ya. Baekhyun. Aku menyukai baunya. Itu memberitahuku bahwa ia masih di sana dan…nyata."

"Luha-"

"Kau pergi, Sehun. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya? Kau..,kau itu aku, kan? Kau ada hanya dalam pikiranku. Aku telah berpikir dan berpikir, tapi aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu pergi. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan itu terjadi. Jadi, mengapa? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku, Sehun?"

"Terkadang, kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau mau. Terkadang kau memikirkan sesuatu yang baik untukmu, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Jauh di dalam, kau tahu itu tidak baik untukmu, tapi kau terus memaksa dirimu mengelak hal itu. Well, pikiranmu tahu yang terbaik, dan kau tidak bisa mengelabuinya selamanya. Akan ada cara untuk memisahkan hal itu dari hidupmu."

"Apa artinya itu, Sehun?"

"Itu artinya, mungkin kau tidak ingin aku pergi, tapi kau tahu ini saatnya aku pergi. Kau hampir 18 tahun, Luhan. Kau akan lulus dari tempat ini dalam tiga bulan. Kau tidak bisa terus berbicara pada dirimu sendiri selama sisa hidupmu." Meskipun Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun benar, ia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Menurutnya, tidak ada masalah dengan masa depan.

"Aku tidak ingin menginjak 18 tahun."

"Kau tidak bisa menghentikan perjalanan waktu, Luhan."

.

.

Malam itu, Sehun menolak untuk menyentuh Luhan. Jika jemari Luhan meraba kulit Sehun, ia akan berpindah. Itu menyakitkan, tapi ia lebih menerimanya begini daripada tidak ada Sehun di sini sama sekali. Canggung dan gelisah di antara mereka, tapi tidak ada yang meredakannya juga.

.

.

.

" _Bu, aku tidak ingin beranjak 18 tahun."_

" _Kau tidak bisa menghentikan waktu, Sehun. Semua orang harus bertambah tua. Itu bagian dari hidup."_

" _Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup."_

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau pikir mereka akan membiarkanmu keluar dari kliknik ini jika kau terus berucap seperti itu?"_

" _Kuharap tidak."_

" _Oh, hentikan itu, Sehun. Sekarang pakai seragam kuning itu. Ini hari pertamamu kembali ke sekolah."_

" _Atau terakhirku."_

" _Itu tidak lucu, Sehun."_

" _Aku tidak bercanda."_

" _Well, katakan pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin mengambil cuti 72 jam dari kerja lagi."_

" _Astaga, aku mencintaimu juga."_

" _Seragam. Sekarang."_

- **TBC** -

 **A/N** : Your comments make me want to update everyday. i think I'll do that. Thank you guys so much! If you have any theories, I'd like to know them!

 **T/N** : Yeah yeah, chap ke 3! Memang judul tiap chapter beda-beda dan semuanya berbahasa Perancis. Jadi aku translate itu juga tapi gak tau juga tepat atau engga translate an nya because my French is pretty ugly :-(( La Petite Mort itu sendiri artinya 'kematian kecil' setiap judul di sini berkaitan dengan jalan ceritanya. Indeed, you need to read it more than once to understand. So do i.

Last, saran, kritik, review masih ditunggu juga ya. Hehe :p See you!


End file.
